Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a main substrate and a sub substrate, a control method of the image forming apparatus and a storage medium storing a program for implementing the control method.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, in response to which a switching operation on a power switch is received, an image forming apparatus is activated from a power OFF state to a job executable state. Further, in response to which a mode switching operation on an operating unit is received, the image forming apparatus is activated from a lower power consumption mode to the job executable state. In the activation of the image forming apparatus, a controller, a printer device, and the like of the image forming apparatus calls a program to a memory and executes a necessary initialization process respectively.
An image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-223866 includes a controller that includes a main substrate that mainly undertakes general information processing and a sub substrate that mainly undertakes image processing. For the purpose of cost reduction of the controller, computer resources are concentratedly arranged at the main substrate side, and only minimum computer resources are arranged at the sub substrate side.
In the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-223866, a boot ROM storing a boot program of the sub substrate is not installed on the sub substrate, and in the activation of the image forming apparatus, the boot program is developed from the memory arranged on the main substrate to the memory of the sub substrate.